littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Materials
Materials can be found in Prize Bubbles, (or tutorials) which have been dropped all throughout LittleBigPlanet. Once some Materials have been collected, new objects can be created. Materials Cardboard Cardboard is also very light and can be pu shed around easily, though it cannot be grabbed onto. It is affected by explosives. *Newspaper *Bollywood Collage *Red Cardboard Skyscraper *Brown Cardboard Skyscraper *Blue Cardboard Skyscraper *Wallpaper *Sandpaper *Tin Foil Metal Metal, along with stone, is the heaviest material of all and is recommended for heavy-duty purposes. It is not affected by explosives. Sinks in water easily. *Engraved Metal *Metal Skull Plate *Aztec Gold *Brown Rusty Metal *Taxi Metal *Chrome & Velvet *Rusty Metal Grill *VR Grid Blue *VR Grid Red *VR Grid Green *Gekko Armour Plating *Gekko Skin *Black & Gold Leaves *Green Mosaic *Gekko Skin Edge *Treasure *Gold Metal *Grey Rusty Metal *Rusty Metal *Metal Beam *Shiny Metal *Flame Motif Metal *Disco Metal *Barbed Wire *Brushed Metal Polystyrene Polystyrene is very light and can be grabbed easily. It is affected by explosives. *Polystyrene Packing Sponge Sponge is fairly light and is soft enough for a Sackboy to grab onto. It is affected by explosives. *Sushi *Grass *Basket *Blue Knit *Blue Felt *Blue Deck Chair *Red Deck Chair *Pink Floral Fabric *Red Stitched Fabric *Paper Weave *Brown Stripy Fabric *Green Stripes Fabric *Red Fabric *Red Pattern Fabric *Red Stripy Fabric *Check Fabric *Knitted Fabric *Green & Gold Pattern *Red Wicker *Green Fabric *Gold Sequin Fabric *Beaded Fabric *Zebra Fabric *Snow Paper *Blue Denim *Orange Foliage *Grey Tweed *Orange Floral Fabric *Green Check Denim *Silk Pattern *Camouflage *Beige Cotton *Orange Weave *Green Felt *Pink Knit *Green Floral Fabric *Hessian Fabric *Zig-Zag Fabric *snowflake fabric Stone Stone has no known difference to metal. *Temple *Latticed *Stone *Bunker *Aztec *Bevel Aztec Jade *Aztec Jade *Ceramic Tile *Ceramic Mosaic *Ceramic *Rough Stone Bricks *Grey Concrete *Bumpy Concrete *Bevel Concrete *Rough Concrete *Dark Grey Concrete Wood Medium weight material. Surprisingly, not affected by explosives. *Blue *Brown *Beige *Pale Green *Golden *Dark *Orange *Basket *Wooden Basket *Light Brown *Screen Glass Glass is slippery, causing a player's Sackboy to slide all over it. Not affected by explosives. *Red Glass *Purple Glass *Brown Glass *Green Glass *Blue Glass *Waterfall *Hexagon Glass Plastic Plastic is a new material category in LBP Vita. This is a light and sometimes heavy material. It is affected by explosives. *Black Matt Plastic *Black Shiny Plastic *Black Swirly Pattern *Blue Swirly Pattern *Circuit Board *Colored Plastic *Computer *Computer Fronts *Computer Plastic *Corrugated Plastic *Dark Blue Circuits *Dusky Blue Plastic *Hobby Grid *Hobby Junk *Neon Grid *Pinball Plastic *Plastic Bevel *Plastic Floor Pattern *Plastic Metal Plates *Plastic Neon Border *Refrigerator *Retro Pixel Grid *Video Tape Collection *Vintage Plastic *Worn Wallpaper Rubber Rubber is great choice when good traction is needed (like wheels), although non-grabbable. Strangely, not affected by explosives. Peach Floaty Floats upward like a helium balloon if not properly weighed down. It appears that the larger the amount of peach floaty, the more force it will exert to float upwards. Grabbable and affected by explosives. Pink Floaty Not to be confused with peach floaty, pink floaty won't float away on its own. It floats in midair and stays there unless weighed down or nudged. Grabbable and affected by explosives. Dark Matter Dark Matter is the all around most useful material. It floats without flying off into the distance or falling! Plus, If you make a small piece of it and glue any materiel over it and it looks as if it's floating! There is a glitch associated with it. If you shrink it enough and you place or smear it, it will come out invisible. Note it does not work in grid. Dissolve Dissolve material is a material that can be destroyed either by being crushed or by switches.You are advised to use switches, though. Invisible An indesructable material from the DC Comics Premium Pack that has a glassy apperence in Create Mode,but is completly invisible in Play Mode. Sticker Panel An intengable material that shows Stickers that are on it only. Wall Jump A material that Sackboy can Wall Jump off of.OddSock has the agility to Wall Jump off any wall,no matter how it's tweaked. Attract-O-Gel The Attract-O-Gel material was first introduced in The Muppets Premium Level Pack that the player can walk around on the wall. The player can get down anytime by double tapping the jump button. Thickness 'Materials can be created with four different levels of thickness: 3 Fat, 2 Fat, 1 Fat, or Wafer Thin. Wafer Thin shapes will fall between larger objects, and are easily destroyed by larger objects. ' Category:Game Info Category:Materials